


Принимай как должное

by Xalatath



Series: I have only two emotions (careful fear and dead devotion) [5]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, NO BETA WE SOFT AF, Slice of Life, shameless fluff, they removed my brain and replaced it with bubble tea, Русский | Russian, пастораль, романс категории б
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Оскар очень редко видел Тима таким — абсолютно счастливым, без всех своих масок и отстраненности и понимал, что Тим был таким только с ним.
Relationships: Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Series: I have only two emotions (careful fear and dead devotion) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Принимай как должное

**Author's Note:**

> real life go brrrr on me
> 
> после первой половины сплита мне захотелось написать что-то милое, фик, в котором все хорошо и никакого ангста т.т
> 
> знаю, завтра у Фнатик тяжелый матч, каждая победа теперь на вес золота, так что как говорят в моем другом фандоме
> 
> FNATIC HWAITING!
> 
> (ого, это мой 10 фик по этому фандому xD)

Больше всего хотелось вдолбить себе в голову, что эта их победа - абсолютно не заслуженная, что они обязаны были проиграть этот матч со всеми своими ошибками и тупняком. И вчерашний тоже должны были проиграть. Их команда, в их нынешней форме, не имела черт возьми никакого права на 2:0 неделю. Но суровая правда заключена была в том, что обе эти победы оставались победами.

От них нельзя было отказаться. Нексусы Мисфитс и Виталити были разрушены. А что к этому привело? Ну, это как в соло ку — уже не так важно.

Оскар уже был готов к тому, что его тупую смерть от ульты Компа не будет мемефицировать только ленивый. Как и вчерашний смайт. И все нелепые ганки об Фебивенова Азира. Но в конечном счете, похер.

Победа есть победа. Даже абсолютно тупая незаслуженная — ее надо принять.

Честно? Лучше уж так, чем то, что было полторы недели назад.

Мартин оба дня после матчей сидел хмурый и Оскар знал — это он не от своей чертовой простуды такой расстроенный, а из-за их игры. И это было здорово — Мартина больше не устраивал их уровень игры. Вообще, заебок. Лучше пусть сидит недовольный, готовый аккуратно пинать их во время скримов, чем с этим его абсолютно спокойным выражением лица после каждого их проигрыша. Габриэль выглядел сегодня куда живее и его шутки уже не звучали вымученно, как на позапрошлой неделе, когда он пытался их приободрить, понимая, что все — зря. Здраветс тоже сегодня улыбался, куда меньше чем, вчера, но все равно — Оскар был рад, что Хили выбрался, наконец, из своей сумеречной зоны.

А Тим...

С Тимом теперь тоже должно было быть хорошо.

Тим всегда уходил в себя из-за проигрышей и Оскар был даже рад, что в первой половине летнего сплита у них не было никакой командной активности, кроме "угадай мое ЭЛО". Тим плохо умел притворяться, что у него все зашибись, так что все попытки Пита расшевелить бы его... О черт, об уровне последовавшей за этим катастрофы, Оскару даже думать не хотелось. Тиму в этом плане было очень далеко до профессионализма того же Мартина, по которому иногда вообще нельзя было понять что он чувствует на самом деле. Оскар так до сих пор не понимал — Мартин и правда не шибко близко к сердцу принимал их проебы в первой половине сплита или же это была всего лишь ширма, за которую Рекклес привычно сметал разочарование, усталость и начинавшее подступать к нему отчаяние.

Тиму было очень далеко до профессионализма Рекклеса и Оскар эгоистично был этому рад — он продолжал читать Тима как раскрытую книгу, потому что Тим все так же редко говорил с ним о том, что он чувствует в тот или иной момент.

Хоть что-то у них за этим месяцы не поменялось.

Оскар ушел на кухню, потому что его всегда после матча переебывало энергией и ему надо было что-то делать, чтобы успокоиться. Обычно в студии или вытягивали на интервью, или Альфонсо принимался разбирать по полочкам сразу же их игру, стараясь обращать внимание на положительные стороны в матче, если все было уж совсем не очень. Но на карантине Альфонсо взял за правило устраивать разборы только на следующий день, стремясь уменьшить уровень входящего для них стресса и Оскар больше не мог отвлекаться на его спокойный и вдумчивый голос. Так что приходилось идти на кухню и придирчиво выбирать газировку из холодильника. Или делать чай. Чай Оскар не любил, понятное дело, но вся эта муть с его заваркой, даже если по сути он всего лишь закидывал пакетик в чашку, по факту успокаивала, так как переключала его внимание. А ему надо было сейчас переключиться.

Тим пришел почти сразу же за ним, как и вчера. Оскар даже не удивился, но сердце все равно ухнуло в груди, когда Тим уже привычно обнял его со спины и уткнулся лицом между лопаток. Конечно же, Оскару тут же захотелось развернуться, чтобы обнять Тима в ответ, но на это еще будет время. То есть, времени будет потом просто вдоволь. Поэтому Оскар ласково погладил его по рукам, а потом Тим отцепился от него, разрывая объятия.

\- Все отлично было, - сказал он Тиму, поворачиваясь. Тим смотрел на него чуть насмешливо и по этому его взгляду Оскар тоже уже успел чертовски соскучиться.

Впервые за все эти дни Тим выглядел по-настоящему _живым_.

\- В следующий раз буду тебе ульту Эза линковать. И Сенны на всякий случай.

Оскар закатил глаза. Мол, да хватит тебе. Хотелось, конечно, подъебать его билдом на Фейта, но он не стал этого делать. Одно дело подкалывать его, Оскара, его совершенным идиотизмом во время матча и другое дело - проезжаться снова по билду, который по мнению большинства стоил им нескольких поражений и который критиковали даже внутри их (если, “Ну не знаю, как это должно работать” Мартина можно было счесть за критику) команды.

\- Я думаю, что это будет равноценный обмен за все те кэмпы, - сказал Оскар, косясь на входную дверь, за спиной Тима, - что ты выкашивал у меня весной.

Тим на это только хмыкнул.

\- У тебя оставались еще вражеские кэмпы. Тебе никто не запрещал чистить их.

\- Конечно, - фыркнул Оскар, - смена троп, которые мы отрабатывали вместе неделями, как отличное решение дефицита золота и опыта.

\- Совсем как в соло ку.

\- Ну мы не в Америке, чтобы играть на матчах как в соло ку.

\- Реддит считает иначе.

\- В жопу реддит, - буркнул Оскар и тут Тим тихо рассмеялся.

\- Ты всегда это говоришь, - сказал он, все еще улыбаясь и Оскар, осторожно покосившись на дверь за его спиной, поцеловал Тима. 

Если бы кто-то решил войти на кухню, то его богоподобной реакции бы хватило на то, чтобы вовремя остановиться, но что-то подсказывало Оскару, что ребята решили дать им побыть немного наедине. Нет, понятное дело, никто ничего не знал про их изменившиеся отношения, а сами они никому ничего не говорили и не планировали, но еще с весны все в команде потихоньку привыкли к тому, что после матча Оскар с Тимом отходили от остальных ненадолго, особенно, если игра была затянутой и нервной.

Целоваться с открытыми глазами было чертовски непривычно, зато теперь Оскар видел, каким был Тим, когда целовался с ним. Он выглядел ранимым. Он выглядел уязвимым. Он был таким открытым в этот момент, что Оскару пришлось остановиться потому что ему стало немного жутко — но это был приятный щекочущий страх.

Оскар очень редко видел Тима таким — абсолютно счастливым, без всех своих масок и отстраненности и понимал, что Тим был таким только с ним.

Тим удивленно уставился на Оскара, а потом резко обернулся. Но заметива все еще закрытую дверь, и то, что они оставались на кухне все так же вдвоем, обернулся к Оскару и приподнял удивленно брови. Мол, объяснись.

\- Не надо было мне тут этого делать. Кто угодно зайти может.

\- Не надо, - согласился Тим, а потом его ладони вдруг нырнули под край джерси Оскара, легли ему на живот, двинулись немного вверх. Руки у Тима как и всегда были холодными, но мурашки колкой волной по коже Оскара пробежали совсем не от этого, - Но мне понравилось.

Оскару стало жаль, что он уже договорился со всеми остальными посмотреть матч Г2 и Мэд Лайонс. Впрочем, Тим все равно созванивался позже с Ником, как и всегда после матчей. Он бы не ушел домой так рано. Он обещал Нику разговор, а свои обещания Тим старался сдерживать.

Но, ничего страшного. Это просто небольшая часть этой ночи. И даже если оказавшись дома они буду хотеть только одного — скорее заснуть, то завтрашнее утро и большая часть дня все еще остается только им двоим.

Но это будет, конечно сильно потом.

А сейчас Оскару очень хотелось, чтобы весь мир вокруг них исчез.

Тим потянулся к нему, чтобы поцеловать его самому - бегло и коротко, но даже от этого короткого поцелуя Оскара обдало жаром, словно они были прямо в самой середине их поцелуйной сессии в его кровати или кровати Тима.

Потом Тим отошел к холодильнику, чтобы достать себе энергетика, оставив Оскара бороться с желанием отвернуть кран с холодной водой и сунуть под напор воды голову. Он, конечно же, списывал все это на остаточный адреналин после игры, но правда была в том, что Оскар чертовски соскучился по Тиму за эту неделю, когда они оба предпочли сосредоточиться над улучшением своей игры, а не на коротком отдыхе, как многие ребята из других команд. 

Чаще всего они засыпали по одиночке, потому что даже вернувшись поздно ночью из офиса, Тим вытаскивал свой старенький ноутбук и отправлялся в тренировочный режим. Оскар всегда засыпал раньше, даже в дни, когда все было нормально. И ему казалось это нечестным, как и то, что просыпался он теперь снова один - к хорошему (Тиму, оплетавшему его ногами и руками во сне, Тиму, чьи снова отросшие волосы лезли ему в лицо, Тиму, свернувшемуся у него под боком) слишком быстро привыкаешь. Тим никуда не исчез, но у них было слишком много работы над уровнем их игры, так что времени хватало только на болтовню во время ожидания очереди в игре или за ланчем.

Поэтому, глядя на тонкую фигуру Тима, сейчас склонившегося над полками открытого холодильника, и пытаясь выровнять сбившееся дыхание, Оскар понял, что остаток вечера для него будет теперь невыносимо долгим.

\- Ну, короче, если у тебя хватает времени на то, чтобы линковать все время Фебивену его закуп, то с глобальными ультимейтами для меня ты тоже как-то справишься.

Тим захлопнул холодильник, а потом развернулся к нему и смерил его обычным насмешливым взглядом Немезиса.

\- Ну то есть, мне придется снова кэрить тебя, неудачника. Ничего не изменилось.

\- Абсолютно, - согласился с ним Оскар, даже не пытаясь скрыть ответной ухмылки.

  
  



End file.
